


Vengeance

by noose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Death, F/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noose/pseuds/noose
Summary: A what-if AU. What if Reaper had succeeded in taking down all of the former Overwatch agents? Of course, he saved his favorite for last. Implied Mercykill.





	

It had been another late night at the hospital. Several emergency surgeries, three deaths, and even more wounded, Talon had managed to strike again. The local militia wasn't doing much in the ways of protecting any longer, it seemed as they had given up the fight, fleeing while they still had a chance. There were some families who chose to stay, refusing to let the cowardly terrorists flush them from their homes. London has endured so much more than this, some thought it will endure even more.

The terrorist attacks came much more frequently now and most of the former Overwatch agents were dead or unaccounted for. Most likely dead. Talon was reigning hell whenever they appeared. The world was in a state of chaos and no one wanted to help. Sure, the doctor had her fears but she was a doctor after all. Saving others in stead of saving herself, that's how she managed. So far, she was doing well running a small, albeit mostly underground, hospital keeping Talon's victims alive as well as she could manage. It was all she knew how to do anymore.

This night was like any other night Angela Zeigler had walked home to her small apartment a few blocks from the hospital. There was a slow but steady fall of rain that coated the streets, making them glisten in the scattered neon lights. The thought of a taxi crossed the doctor's mind but was quickly discarded as her thoughts moved on to her patients. Not many people were out tonight, but those that were quickly scurried down the sidewalks, holding their black umbrellas barely above their heads.

It was dark, rainy, and almost chilly. These were the nights where no one would see or hear anything out of the norm. This was the night that a cloaked figure had begun to follow after the doctor, tracing her steps but keeping distance. There was never a thought of a stalker in the good doctor's mind. She much wanted just to get home and sleep after such a long and tiring day. Taking into consideration the rain, Angela slipped down dimly lit side street in an attempt to shorten her time in the rain by finding the rear entrance of her apartment building.

But she never made it more than a few steps into the darkness when an arm slipped around her mouth to pull her into a dark alley. Another arm had been placed around her waist, anchoring herself to whomever it was.

"One scream and it's over," a deep, gravely voice spoke.

Angela's first instinct was to scream but she swallowed hard and stayed quiet but that didn't stop her from jabbing an elbow into her attacker's rib cage. Barely a grunt came from behind her, the arm still securely holding her waist.

"Let go of me, damnit!" she growled, trying to claw at whatever she could get behind her.

Never once did she feel flesh, the dampness of leather and the coldness of metal was all she recognized.

The attacker had an advantage, a large hand to contain both of the doctor's dainty wrists. This may have been more difficult than the cloaked being had perceived. "Will you stop moving?!" came the voice again.

Once Angela's hand found its way her the cloak, she relentlessly grabbed at whatever she found. When she yanked her hand away, something she had grabbed came with it. Only then was she released from the strong arms.

"Give it back," he voice spoke harshly, in a demanding tone.

In a state of shock, Angela looked down to see something in her hand and she quickly dropped it realizing what it was. "You... You're... Reaper," a look of terror formed on her face as she took a step back, trying to deal with the surge of panic coursing through her body.

With one swift movement, the cloaked figure vanished into a cloud of black smoke. No sooner than the smoke had appeared, the being appeared back in front of the terrified doctor, mask properly replaced upon his face. "Guess I'm famous," he spoke, the words laced with venom and sarcasm.

Angela's breath was ragged, she was absolutely terrified and she just couldn't think of a way to get out of this situation alive. Part of her knew that someone would catch up to her sooner or later, she was part of Overwatch after all. "What do you want from me?" the doctor asked, barely keeping her composure.

"Join me."

Those two words played in her mind over and over. There was no way she heard that correctly. "W-what?"

There was nothing but silence. The man called Reaper stood before Angela, his arms crossed and the vacant eyes of his mask seemingly staring into her soul.

With a deep breath, there was some courage mustered up inside of her. "You work for Talon. I would never help you," she spat, now glaring at the mask.

"That's where you're wrong, doc."

"What do you mean?" a look of confusion formed on her face, unsure if this man was merely toying with her.

"I don't work for Talon. I work with them," was his answer. Sarcasm was clearly this one's strong suit.

"I won't join you! You blew up part of the city and killed so many people! You're insane."

An angry sigh passed the Reaper's mask as took several steps toward the doctor, eventually backing her into a wall. He rested a hand against the wall, just above the doctor's shoulder. His frame was much larger than that of the dainty doctor, he almost towered over her, clearly having a good 6 inches of height over her.

"Do you know what I do to people who defy me?" his voice was almost a whisper as he lowered his head closer to his prey.

The fear gripped the doctor and she tried to swallow the knot in her throat. Her blue eyes were locked onto that gaze of the mask. There was nothing she could bring herself to say, her voice had left her body.

Reaper smirked behind the mask as he lifted the doctor's chin with a clawed finger. A fine black mist slowly came from behind his hood and swirled around Angela's face, the mist stinging as it crossed her pale skin. It was time to end this little charade he had been pulling.

Reaper raised a hand to his mask and pushed it up and over his head before letting it fall to the ground with a loud clatter. His dark crimson eyes caught the doctor's gaze, watching her face contort with emotions.

The fear had no longer had an effect on the doctor as she stared at the man before her. This man was once her friend, her lover, her reason for living. Those eyes haunted her, that voice wracked her very core. All of it, it was too much and the doctor slid down until she sat on the cold, wet concrete.

The man kneeled down before her, relishing every moment of his hunt before he devoured his prey. It had been too long, he had been wanting to save this woman for last. The memories of the woman whom he once loved had left him, all that remained was the wicked hatred and the vile anger of being ripped from the hands of death only to live a cursed life.

There were so many things she could have said, things she could have done. All that she could manage was a look of defeat as she managed a few shaky words.

"Kill me, Gabriel."

Her words were like music to his ears. He had finally won, he had broken that which once kept him whole. A small smirk formed across his face as he lowered it closer to the doctor's, placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Your final breath is now my possession," he whispered ever so softly into Angela's ear before more black mist appeared.

The Reaper's black mist has surrounded both him and his former lover as he siphoned the life from her body, consuming her soul entirely. A feeling of pure bliss had erupted inside of him as he let out a wicked laugh.

Gabriel Reyes got his vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I am so sorry, I can't believe I wrote this. Secondly, I am almost in tears because I ship Mercykill so hard and this just broke me. I would ask if anyone enjoyed it, but I'm pretty sure no ones likes having their heart ripped out and stomped on. Expect more Mercykill/Overwatch drabbles and nonsense. 
> 
> Got a prompt or something? Throw it at me on my tumblr @ val-kill-rie


End file.
